


How to make sure you chose the right babysitters

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Series: A Parental How-To Guide [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Uncle Thor, babysitting fluff, nat is best aunt, thor Bruce and Nat are best babysitters, thor and Bruce are obviously best uncles, toddler fluff, writing a child playing dress up with Thor was interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Loki and Tony leave their daughter with babysitters for the first time on date night.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Parental How-To Guide [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	How to make sure you chose the right babysitters

“You’re sure you can handle this? She… can be kind of a handful sometimes.”

“Worry not, friend Tony! Bruce and I have got this covered. You go have fun with my brother, okay?” Thor smiled reassuringly at the worrying inventor. Tony was taking Loki out for their anniversary, leaving their daughter in what he prayed was the capable hands of Loki’s brother and his boyfriend.

“Call me if you need something okay? Please make sure she stays safe. She’s a bit of a mischief-maker like her mother…”

Loki nudged his husband's side. “She will be fine, darling. You’re worrying worse than I do.”

Hrá, who was being held by Loki, papped Tony’s face. “Yeah, papa. Listen to mama. He knows everything.”

“I wouldn’t say _that_ ,” Loki chuckled. “But she’s right, my love. Listen to me. She’ll be perfectly fine.”

Tony sighed and nodded. “I guess I’ll have to trust you. So help me Thor, if something happens to her…”

“Rest assured friend Tony. Young Hrá will be just fine.”

Bruce cut in, hoping to help. “I promise, Tony. We got this.”

Thor hummed. “Go on. Get out of here. Go have your anniversary date.”

Loki handed Hrá over to Thor, giving him a look. “Please keep her safe. I’m not as worried as Anthony is, but still. Please.” 

Thor nodded, shifting the little girl in his arm so she could be held comfortably. She giggled as he did so, happy to be held by her favorite uncle. “You two worry far too much. Get going.”

For added emphasis, Bruce shooed them out the door. “Go. Have fun you two. Don’t worry about a thing.”

“Fine, fine. Bye Hrá. Be good for your uncles. We’ll see you later.” Tony waved to the toddler, getting a wave back. 

“Bye papa. Bye mama.”

Bruce shut the door after the pair finally made their way outside, rolling his eyes.

“They worry way more than they should. You’ll be fine, won’t you Hrá.”

Hrá nodded absentmindedly, squirming in Thor’s arms. She had energy- and a lot of it. The thunderer sighed softly. He and Bruce would be in for a long, most likely chaotic night. 

“Uncle Thor, can we go play?”

“What would you like to play?”

Hrá’s eyes lit up. “Dress-up!”

Bruce snickered. “You want to dress your uncle up?”

The toddler nodded. 

“Alright then. Thor, put her down. Let’s go play with her.” Bruce grinned at the thunder god, knowing what ‘dress-up’ would result in. Probably Thor in a dress and makeup. Because that’s what little princesses do to their uncles right? Put them in dresses and make them wear makeup? (Right…)

Thor huffed and set his niece down. She took off, giggling and telling the two to follow. Both the scientist and the god did just that. 

Hrá led them to her room, already rummaging through things so she could make Thor- in her own words- “the prettiest princess”.

“Sit,” she said, pointing at her bed. Thor obliged and sat, patiently waiting for her to start whatever she had planned. When he noticed that she did indeed have kiddie-makeup, he laughed softly.

“Uncle Bruce, what color should it be?” She asked, looking over to the scientist. 

“Gonna have to say red for sure, kiddo. I’m sure he’ll love that.”

“Mmkay,” she said with a giggle. She pulled a couple of things out, then moved over to the god. She climbed onto the bed next to him.

“Look at me, please.” She said, fumbling to take the cap off a tiny little thing of lipstick. Thor did as told, smiling. She was just like her mother. Polite and always saying please.

The smile faded as she started to put the lipstick on him, causing Bruce to chuckle. She mostly smeared it everywhere, not experienced with this at all. When she was done, she backed away and beamed at him.

“Pretty.”

Bruce snickered. “Oh, totally agree. Very beautiful, Thor.”

“Why thank you, dearest Banner.” He grinned. “What next, young Hrá?”

“Uh… this stuff. It goes on your eyes.” 

Thor blinked at her, then laughed awkwardly. “Uh, little one… maybe let’s not do anything near the eyes. Unless you have Banner do it.”

“Kay. Uncle Bruce, can you do it please?”

Bruce grinned and nodded, moving over to join them. “I’d be honored to do so.” He took the little eyeshadow palette from Hrá and immediately got to work putting the stuff on Thor’s face.

Once he was finished, he backed away to admire his work. “Oh, you look great, honey. This was a great idea.”

Hrá giggled. “Uncle Thor is a pretty princess!”

“Agreed. What do you say we do to him next?”

“He’s gotta have a dress! Princesses have to have dresses.”

“Oh of course. How could I forget that. But…” He eyed Thor. “How are we supposed to find one that will fit him?”

“Uh… mama’s closet?” 

“Your mother has dresses?” Thor raised a brow.

“I think so. Papa said he does.”

Bruce chuckled. “I’ll go check. If Loki doesn’t have any, I could just go get one from Natasha.”

Thor frowned. “You truly want to see me in a dress, don't you.”

“Yeah kind of. Or would you rather me see that when we’re alone?” Bruce smirked.

Thor glared at him. “There is a child present, Banner.”

“She’s young and innocent. She doesn’t understand.”

“Her father is Tony Stark, Banner.” The glaring got more intense.

“Fine, fine. You got me there.”

“Uncle Bruce?” Hrá cut in, looking up at the scientist with her wide, brown eyes.

“Yeah, Hrá?”

“Uncle Thor might be to big for one of Mamas dresses. Or Auntie Nats.”

“Want me to have your Aunt Nat go get a dress big enough and bring it here?”

“Yes please!”

“Alright. Give me a few minutes to call her. Be right back.” 

Bruce then exited the room, leaving Thor with the giggling little girl. 

“Whatcha wanna do while we wait, Uncle Thor?” She asked.

Thor shrugged. “I do not know. What would you like to do?”

“Wanna make DUM-E pretty?” Hrá grinned.

“Absolutely. That sounds like a wonderful idea, young princess.”

Hrá giggled. “Jarvie?”

“ _Yes, Miss Stark?_ ”

“Can you make DUM-E come to my room?”

“ _Of course. He will arrive shortly._ ”

“Thanks Jarvie!”

“ _Anytime, Miss Stark._ ”

————

After DUM-E came to Hrá’s room and was almost instantly “beautified” by the god and tiny demigod, Bruce and Nat made their way into the room. Nat had a dress in hand and was grinning at the thunderer. 

“I was told to bring this so you could wear it?”

Thor groaned. “You truly are going to make me do this?”

“It’s to appeal to your niece. Of course we are. Plus Bruce really just wants to see this.”

Bruce shrugged. “Can’t deny that.”

Thor frowned. “Fine. Give it to me then.”

Natasha held the dress out for him. Thor promptly snatched it from her hands and stormed off to a bathroom to change, leaving Bruce and Nat with Hrá and a makeup covered DUM-E.

“Hi Auntie Nat,” Hrá said, taking her concentration off of smearing lipstick on DUM-E’s arm and looking to the ex-assassin.

“Hello, маленький,” Nat responded with a smile. 

Hrá beamed and ran over to the redhead, immediately being picked up. The little girl hugged Nat and giggled. “You gotta visit more, Auntie Nat.”

“I’ll try my best to when I’m not off on missions.”

There was a sudden grunt from the doorway. The thunder god had returned, clad in a dress that was just a _bit_ too tight for his muscular body.

“This was a horrible idea,” he huffed.

Bruce smirked. “Nah, you look good. Definitely didn’t think you’d be able to pull it off but you totally did.”

——-

Hours later, the trio of Avengers and Hrá were at the breakfast bar in the kitchen coloring- another one of the tiny demigods suggestions of things to do. It was around 10 p.m. now, and Hrá was yawning every so often.

“Little princess, do you wish to go to bed?” Thor asked, setting the crayon that was in his hand down. 

“No… wanna wait for mama and papa to get home.”

“Ah, alright then.”

Bruce smiled at the girl. “Your dad texted me a few minutes ago. They should be home soon.”

Hrá just hummed, going back to sleepily coloring. 

As if by some miracle, the aforementioned pair made their entrance into the house. The ones currently in said house didn’t know they were back, but they were back.

“Well, seems the house isn’t burnt down and is still intact. I’d say that’s a plus,” Loki said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, but where’s your brother and our kid?”

“Probably in the kitchen. We spend so much time in there, it’s most likely where Hrá just… goes.”

Tony hummed softly, praying his husband was right. He was not about to walk in that kitchen to find it empty. 

Upon seeing everyone in the kitchen when they walked through the doorway, Tony sighed in relief. 

“Thank god you're in her- what the actual _hell._ ” Tony stared at Thor, visibly confused as to what the fuck was going on. Loki simply snorted, ravishing in the fact his brother looked absolutely stupidly ridiculous.

“Oh, hello friend Tony! Welcome home!”

Hrá looked over to her parents and squealed, squirming off her seat and running over to them. “Papa! Mama! Hi!”

Tony patted his daughters head, still staring at the thunderer. “Hi honey.”

Loki smiled down at the girl. “Hello darling.”

“Do you like what I did to Uncle Thor? We made him pretty!”

“Yeaah. Real pretty, peanut.” Tony shook his head and chuckled. “Seems you had fun then.”

“Yeah!” 

Loki picked Hrá up, kissing her forehead. “Were Thor and Banner good babysitters, darling?”

“The best. Auntie Nat too!”

“Auntie- oh. Natasha. Hello.”

Nat, who was searching in the fridge for something, waved to the god. “Hello Loki. You guys have fun on your date?”

Loki chuckled. “Yes, we did. Thank you for watching Hrá.” He then turned towards Bruce and Thor. “You two, as well.”

“It was no problem, brother. We had fun. We should do it again sometime!”

Loki glanced to Tony, grinning. “What do you say, love? Another date to let them babysit sound good?”

Tony nodded. “Sounds great, babe. Glad we got some great babysitters on hand.”

“Even if you didn’t trust us at first,” Bruce commented. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I was worried about her. First time leaving her with you guys, you know?”

Bruce nodded. “Understandable.”

“Alright, well, I’m going to go put Hrá in bed. I’ll be back and we can all chat,” Loki said, nodding towards the now sleeping girl in his arms. She had her face nestled into his neck and was totally out now.

“I’ll come with you. Be right back, guys.”

Once Hrá was settled in bed, kissed on the forehead (of course) and tucked in, the pair left her room. DUM-E was outside the door, still covered in makeup.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Tony murmured. “They got you too, DUM-E?”

The bot chirped happily. 

“They really did have a good time, didn’t they. Glad to know that she has lovely babysitters.”

“Yeah… but next time they are _not_ putting makeup on my machine.”

**Author's Note:**

> When Nat says “маленький” it’s supposed to mean “little one”. I hope that I got that right jsjsbs


End file.
